


Someone lookin’ pretty

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a failure at talking to women and people in general so Angelica, essentially, makes the first move - that is after Thomas faints on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone lookin’ pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Schuylerson   
> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
> 
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> (First time at canon era)

Angelica sat at his bedside holding a cool rag to his head. He stirred with a moan before noticing her presence and flailing away from her touch.

“Angelica? …I mean Miss Schuyler!…how…rare..it is…your presence in my chambers… _not_  that I mean to imply that your presence in my chambers is a common occurrence..um..what I mean to say is that…uhh..” Thomas trailed off looking like a deer caught in headlights. Angelica simply got up from her place in his chair to place the damp rag on the table.

“Not as eloquent as we usually are today Mister Jefferson?” She teased. He scoffed. “Please…call me Thomas.”

“Well _Thomas_ , I wish I could give you the pleasure of calling me by my christian name.” Angelica smiled. “But I suppose that is not a grace I will be bestowing upon you today.” 

“May I, _Miss Schuyler_ , be so bold as to ask why we are in my chambers? Alone I might add.” He questioned, raising himself up in his bed and resting his head against the cool headboard. Thomas had a migrane that he felt would split his head any second.

“You were generous enough to host a ball here at your house, in my father’s honor. I believe you were about to ask to dance with me. However you fainted…straight into my arms. Some of your servants brought you up here, the rest escorted everyone off the premises. I told my father to hold the carriage for me.”

Thomas groaned hoping the world would swallow him up and end his suffering. “I must never show my face again.” Angelica rolled her eyes – unsightly behavior to come from a woman of her virtue. Thomas found it endearing. “You know, If you wanted my attention, you did not have to go to such extremes. I would not allow such a foolish man to court me.” 

“ _Courted_? Miss Schuyler I -” 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I do not notice, Thomas.” She placed her hand on his. “And as crass as you are, I do share your affections, even if we do not share the same ideals. But I cannot simply run away with you, you must talk to my father. I have many potential suitors but I believe I can sway my father in allowing you to properly court me.”

Thomas felt his heart beat harder and harder against his chest at the thought of asking for permission from the esteemed Philip Schuyler. He would however, do it, if it meant being able to possibly marry the man’s eldest daughter. 

“I will write to him at once.” She gave him a genuine smile before she turned to leave. “Please do. If not I will be forced to marry another. Someone who does not hold my heart.” She glanced back at him. “Have a nice day Mr. Jefferson.” She teased, before she left his room, hurrying down the stairs towards the main corridor.

After she had left, Thomas looked at the slave who was standing by the door facing the opposite window. 

“ _Well_ what are you waiting for? Fetch me my pen and ink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ alexandorhamilton


End file.
